


Dusk And Plasma Arrive At The Moon

by CRUSHER_KNIGHT



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22077802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CRUSHER_KNIGHT/pseuds/CRUSHER_KNIGHT
Summary: moons haunted feauting dusk and plasma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Dusk And Plasma Arrive At The Moon

They arrived at the moon to aid the fellow guardians in the fight, Dusk and Plasma transmitted off their ships the two titan’s appearing next to each other the two exo’s both got a good look at the moon since it was their first time there with their ghosts floating next to their sides.

“This place gives me the creeps,” Dusk spoke his voice sounding nervous Plasma shrugged his shoulders raising his weapon he then began charging into the battlefield firing at the hive Dusk and his ghost, Sunstorm watched him being surprised that he would charge head out into battle but then again this was Plasma they were talking about so, of course, he’s gonna charge into battle like the titan he is. 

Plasma activated his super unleashing a purple shield which he used to as a projectile throwing it at the hive Dusk meanwhile was riding his sparrow shooting at any hive he went past with his shotgun… This was something he learned from Starlight. 

A hive Thrall tackled into Plasma knocking him on the ground it seemed that the titan was gonna get swarmed but was saved when Dusk threw flaming hammers at the Thrall making them burn to nothing the titan walked over to the other titan holding out a hand.

“You okay?” He asked Plasma nodded his head grasping his hand making Dusk help him up.

“Yeah I’m fine come on let’s go help out the other guardians,” Plasma spoke Dusk nodded his head in agreement as the two titan exo’s ran into the battlefield ready to help their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> shoutout to ambercreek for suggesting the prompt that was used to write this


End file.
